


That Fateful Night

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Christmas nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: "Yeah. This time, you pushed me into a burning log.""How could I? You're too pretty to die like that."Or, Baz has a nightmare and Simon comforts him





	That Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a teeny bit late! I posted it on Tumblr and totally forgot to put it on AO3 rip

“You’re a monster, Baz! All these years I knew it, but I never did  _ anything.  _ How’ve I been so thick for so long? I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.” They were back in the forest, on that fateful Christmas Eve, surrounded by fire. It was creeping ever closer to the clearing Baz and Simon were standing in, and the heat was only being intensified by Simon’s magic, spilling out and spreading like black ink on paper. His words had a tinny edge to them, and part of Baz knew this was a dream, but it felt far too real.

“Simon. Please. Just do it. It’s what you’ve been wanting.” Dream-Baz said, against his will. He half-expected Simon to spare him this time, but he shouldn’t have raised his hopes. He’s had this dream so many times before. It’s never quite the same- will Dream-Simon kill him with a sword through the heart this time? Send him flying into the bushfire? Once he even just pressed his cross necklace against his face- that one wasn’t quite as terrifying, but he could see Dream-Simon’s face up close, and see the smile on his face and his eyes fill with brutal joy as he did it. But never even once has it ended the way it did in real life- with Simon kissing him and telling him he wasn’t a monster and godlike displays of magic and a midnight feast back at Baz’s house. 

Dream-Simon smiled. His eyes didn’t look blue- they were so full of magic and rage and firelight that they didn’t look his. The normally soft, warm lines of his face were harsher and sharper- he looked like a statue of Julius Caesar, stony and cold and cruel, but handsome enough that you can’t look away. Dream-Baz took a step backwards, tripping over a burning log. Dream-Simon laughed, reaching him and shoving him in the chest. Baz stumbled again, flames catching his trouser leg and his skin. He screamed as he started to burn as vampires do, and Dream-Simon gave him one final push. The last thing he saw was his face, standing over him, as he died, a wisp of smoke in a world of fire.

“Baz!” Baz came back to himself, curled tightly in the foetal position, real Simon’s soft hand on his back, the other stroking his hair. “Baz, come back to me. It’s alright. I’m here, it isn’t real, you’re safe and alive and I love you.” His eyes fluttered open, and he unclenched all his muscles, feeling small cuts in his palms from his fingernails. He sighed and turned over to face him, holding him close, reminding himself that this Simon wasn’t that cruel thing of fire and hatred, he was his lovely boyfriend who eats scones in bed and cuddles him like a koala when he sleeps. 

“Simon. Hi, love.”

“Same dream again?” Baz had told Simon about that dream on one very tearful night a few weeks after the Mage had been killed, and afterwards neither of them had the capability to do anything but cry and hold each other, and force themselves to remember that they had as close to a happy ending as possible, and that they had each other no matter what.

“Yeah. This time you pushed me into a burning log.” Baz said, trying to lighten the mood and failing.

“How could I? You’re too pretty to die like that.” Simon kissed the top of his head and his cheek and laid down beside him, wrapping him in as much of his body as he could. It felt safe, and yet again Baz had a moment of disbelief that  _ Simon bloody Snow  _ is here with him. And that world of fire is long in the past, and that nightmare will never be real. Because he loves Simon Snow, and he can’t feel like  _ that  _ is going to kill him someday.

Because Simon Snow loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was super fun to write.  
> Here is my [Tumblr](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com)


End file.
